Yasuo
}} Abilities Yasuo's abilities have no cost related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. His secondary resource bar tracks his unique mechanic: Flow. Yasuo can have up to Flow. Yasuo generates 1% of his maximum Flow with every 46 units he travels, requiring a total of 4600 units-traveled to obtain maximum Flow. Flow does not decay or generate idly. As Flow generation is based on distance traveled, it is also accumulated while dashing, teleporting or when displaced by crowd control effects. Yasuo's critical strike chance is doubled, but the damage dealt by his critical strikes is reduced by 10% (25% on ). |description2= At maximum FLOW, the next instance of damage coming from a champion or monster against Yasuo will first convert his FLOW into an absorption shield. After 1 second, if not already depleted, the shield dissipates and Yasuo loses all his FLOW. }} | deals 225% damage instead of 250%. The reduction is not a subtraction to his critical strike damage statistic. *** The 10% damage penalty will not affect any on-hit effect (such as ), with the exception of . ** Critically strike with does not affect the base damage (both for the purposes of calculating the bonus damage or being reduced by the 10% penalty). * Resolve: ** Any damage dealt to Yasuo when the conditions are met is instead dealt to Resolve's shield. ** Damage that is negated by the shield appears as a white indicator. For example, . }} }} Yasuo thrusts his sword forward, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a 475-unit line. }} Same as the .}} Yasuo brandishes his sword, dealing physical damage and knocking up all enemies in a 475-unit line and unleashing a whirlwind that tears forward an additional 425-units (total 900 range), dealing the same physical damage and knocking airborne all enemies hit. This active resets the chain.}} |description3 = Each cast can critically strike and on-hit effects will apply to the first enemy hit (excluding the third cast's whirlwind). Additionally, each cast can be used during to change the area of effect to a 375-radius circle around Yasuo. The cooldown and cast time of Steel Tempest is reduced by 1% for every 1.72% of Yasuo's bonus attack speed. |leveling2= |static= |range=475 }} | and blind. **''Steel Tempest'' is negated by and . |spellshield=Will block the ability. |video=Yasuo QVideo.ogv |additional= * The cooldown of Steel Tempest is unaffected by cooldown reduction and is instead reduced by 1% for every of his bonus attack speed. This is capped at 66% cooldown reduction with 114% bonus attack speed. At max rank, the minimum cooldown is seconds ( attack speed). ** Yasuo's attack speed per level is factored into Steel Tempest's cooldown reduction and cast time reduction. At level 18, Yasuo has a total of 54% bonus attack speed from leveling alone which reduces Steel Tempest's cooldown by 31.6% (and he requires only 60% attack speed from items, runes and masteries to reach the cap). Steel Tempest's cooldown is effectively reduced by per level. * critical strike damage penalty with Steel Tempest is 25% instead of 10%, and applies only to the AD portion of the damage. With 100% critical damage (base), the bonus damage equates to simply (200% ); with 150% critical damage (Base + ), the bonus damage equates to AD}} (250% ). * Critically striking with Steel Tempest is calculated on cast, not per enemy hit. * The third cast will still knock enemies airborne when it strikes as a point-blank area of effect. * After 333 AD, critically striking basic attacks will do more damage than critically striking Steel Tempest due to the 25% damage penalty. }} }} Yasuo creates a gust of wind that travels forward to form a wall 400 units away from himself. The wall slowly drifts forward over seconds, blocking all enemy projectiles with the exception of tower hits. |leveling= |range=400 |cooldown= }} | seconds to travel forward from Yasuo to form the wall, but will still block projectiles as with the fully formed wall during that time (for a total of 4 seconds as listed in the in-game tooltip). * The wall grants sight over a small area. * A projectile is any entity with a velocity that is not classified as a unit (champions, minions, monsters, etc). ** Moving units are not blocked under any circumstance, including dash abilities. Champion-summoned units, such as and , are not considered to be units until they hit the ground - and thus will interact with Wind Wall while en route. **For a full list of blocked projectiles, see here. }} }} Yasuo dashes 475-units in the direction of the target enemy, dealing magic damage and marking them briefly. The speed of the dash scales with Yasuo's bonus movement speed. |description2= Each cast increases the next dash's base damage by 25% for 5 seconds, up to 50% bonus damage. |description3= Yasuo cannot use Sweeping Blade on an enemy that's already been marked. |leveling= |leveling2= |static= |range=475 }} | will generate ~7% of Yasuo's maximum flow innately as Flow-generation is based on distance traveled. * Yasuo can pass through terrain both before and after he's hit his target - permitting sufficient space for him to make the jump. * Uniquely, all forms of movement-inhibiting crowd control (airborne, snares, stuns, suppression, etc.) will interrupt Sweeping Blade when they hit him - rather than waiting for him to complete the dash. This is contrary to all other dashes, which are only interrupted by airborne-type crowd control effects. * The cooldown of Sweeping Blade is unaffected by cooldown reduction. }} }} Yasuo blinks to the nearest visible Airborne enemy champion to the cursor, instantly generating maximum FLOW. Upon arriving, he suspends all airborne units within a 400-radius of his target in the air for 1 second while dealing physical damage to all of them. |description2=Once he lands, Yasuo gains 50% penetration to bonus armor for 15 seconds (this affects armor from items, buffs, runes and masteries). Casting Last Breath will reset the chain on . |leveling= |cooldown= |range=1200 }} | * Bonus armor refers to all sources of armor beyond the target's base armor and armor per level. Bonus armor refers specifically to armor granted through: runes, masteries, items, auras/buffs and champion abilities. * The bonus armor penetration applies before percentage armor penetration. ** Using as an example: "Subtract half the enemy's bonus armor, then subtract 35% of the total remaining armor" CertainlyT gives the formula for Last Breath's armor penetration. * When Last Breath is used, the duration of the target being airborne becomes 1 second, regardless of the existing airborne duration caused by a prior displacement ability, as well as any additional airborne duration created by a displacement ability during Last Breath's animation. ** For example, if Yasuo uses Last Breath on targets knocked up by instantly the moment they were knocked up, then those targets' duration of being airborne becomes 1 second, not 1.5 seconds as a result of . ** On the other hand, if Yasuo uses Last Breath on targets knocked up by the moment they are about to land, then the duration of the targets being airborne totals to 2.5 seconds. *** Therefore, to maximize the duration of a target being airborne, Last Breath is best used right when the target is about to land from a prior displacement ability. * Targets suspended by Last Breath cannot be displaced any further until the ability is completed. * Note that "Airborne" is a classification of enemy-enforced crowd control and not a visual description. Only airborne-type crowd control sourced from an enemy champion will count for the purposes of Last Breath. ** Jumps, including abilities recognized as , do not classify the unit as being Airborne. ** Bouncing animations, such as during , do not classify the unit as being Airborne (though the enemy targets he hits with it are knocked Airborne and will function with Last Breath). : * * and * * and * * * * * * * * * and * + * * * * * * and * and * * * * * (Third cast only) * * * * * and (Active) * * ** Probably bug: both allied and enemy pillars will work. * * * and * * * (Third strike only) and * (Third strike only) and * and * * The following abilities are not classified as airborne or are specifically excluded: * Sweeping Blow and Fluid Knockup * Grab * }} }} }} References cs:Yasuo de:Yasuo es:Yasuo fr:Yasuo pl:Yasuo Category:Released champion Category:Cooldown champion Category:2013 release Category:Knockup champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Melee champion Category:Blink champion Category:Shield champion